Detecting and tracking moving objects is a very challenging image processing problem. Conventional image detection algorithms can help acquire moving objects but they often fail when the sensor or platform is moving.
Specifically, known detection systems use segmentation algorithms that implement thresholding, histogram-based methods, edge detection, clustering and region growing. Many of these methods require complex systems because of the processing that is required and can break down when the sensor and/or the platform are in motion. Although region labeling may be typically done it involves making multiple passes through the data after it is all available and this requires large amounts of memory and is processor intensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that provides for the ability to detect moving targets in the presence of platform and/or sensor pointing induced motion without the need for complex processing requirements.